Kyuketsuki-kun, Watashi wa Anata ga Aishiteimasu!
by Akizuki Airy
Summary: Kagamine Lenka hanyalah seorang siswi Crypton Gakuen yang biasa saja. Namun, takdir mempertemukannya dengan lelaki terkeren di sekolah, Kagene Rei. Apa jadinya jika Lenka mengetahui bahwa Rei adalah seorang vampir!
1. Ch 1: Anata wa Kyuketsuki desuka?

**_Kyuketsuki-kun_****, ****_Watashi wa Anata ga Aishiteimasu_****!**

Disclaimer:

**Yamaha, Crypton Future Media**

By:

**Akizuki Airy**

Genre:

**Romance, School Life, Slice of Life, Comedy, Action, Supernatural**

Chara:

**Kagamine Lenka (main), Kagene Rei, Gumi/Megpoid, Yuzuki Yukari, VY2 Yuuma, Megurine Luka, IA, etc.**

Rate:

**T+**

Summary:

Kagamine Lenka hanyalah seorang siswi Crypton Gakuen yang biasa saja. Namun, takdir mempertemukannya dengan lelaki terkeren di sekolah, Kagene Rei. Apa jadinya jika Lenka mengetahui bahwa Rei adalah seorang vampir?!

Warning:

typo, gaje, no eyd, miss, males ngedit :P

**ENJOY READING**

.

.

.

.

**Akizuki Airy Present**

**_Kyuketsuki-kun_****, ****_Watashi wa Anata ga Aishiteimasu_****!**

**Ch. 1: ****_Anata wa Kyuketsuki desuka_****?**

.

.

.

.

"Asal kamu tahu, ya, Gumi… rasanya harapanmu terlalu… err… tinggi."

"Huh?! Apa maksudmu, Lenka?! Jadi, menurutmu hanya jadi angan-angan jika aku bisa meraih cintanya, gitu?!"

Seorang gadis berambut teh terlihat marah. Mata _emerald_-nya berapi-api mendengar ucapan gadis di sampingnya.

Sedangkan gadis di sampingnya tampak takut. Rambut _honeyblonde_-nya yang disisir rapi tampak sedikit berdiri karena ketakutan (?). Irisnya yang berwarna _blue-sapphire_ tampak sedikit pucat.

Ya, mereka berdua adalah: Kagamine Lenka dan Nakajima Megumi.

Kagamine Lenka adalah gadis biasa berambut _honeyblonde_. Bola matanya yang berwarna _blue-sapphire_ tampak indah. Dia sering dipanggil Lenka. Lenka berumur 16 tahun. Dia termasuk gadis yang biasa saja di _Crypton Gakuen_.

Sedangkan Nakajima Megumi, sering dipanggil Gumi, adalah gadis yang sebenarnya setahun lebih tua daripada Lenka. Tapi, dia menganggap Lenka sebagai teman yang setara. Jadi, Lenka tidak memanggil Gumi sebagai '-_senpai_'.

Sekarang—Gumi sedang curhat tentang lelaki terkeren se-_Crypton Gakuen_—Kagene Rei.

"Gumi, tidakkan menurutmu terlalu berlebihan membayangkan bisa berpacaran dengan lelaki terkeren se-sekolah itu?" Lenka menaikkan alis, "Aku saja tidak berharap punya pacar sampai sekarang,"

Gumi menelan bulat-bulat potongan _sandwich_-nya, "Tapi, Rei itu keren… dan dia sekelas denganku."

Lenka menatap Gumi sambil berkata, "Lelaki keren itu banyak, kok. Tidak hanya Kagene_-senpai_ saja, lho."

Lenka selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa lelaki seperti Kagene Rei bisa populer? Mari kita periksa beberapa keunggulan dalam diri Kagene Rei.

Keren dan tampan? _Check_. Cerdas? _Double check_. Jago Olahraga? _Triple check_!

Baik? _Scratch_. Perhatian? _Double scratch_. Setia? _Triple scratch_.

Lihat? Meskipun Rei itu keren, tampan, cerdas dan jago olahraga, tetap saja dia bukan lelaki yang tepat untuk dijadikan pasangan. Terbukti, Rei lumayan ketus terhadap perempuan dan sikapnya juga dingin. Rei suka mengintimidasi gadis dan cuek terhadap gadis yang menyukainya.

"Kalau aku sih—" Lenka memandang langit tinggi-tinggi, "—lebih baik perhatian dan baik. Daripada keren, tapi tidak baik."

Gumi menyikut siku Lenka, "Ah—jangan-jangan kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Tidak," jawab Lenka menatap Gumi dengan serius.

Gumi mendadak ketakutan melihat tatapan Lenka yang sangat serius.

.

.

.

.

*_Flashback, 2 Years Ago_*

"Yuuma_-senpai_! _Atashi wa anata ga aishiteimasu_!" ujar Lenka kepada lelaki di hadapannya.

Yukio Yuuma—lelaki berambut _peach _yang selama ini disukai Lenka saat umurnya masih 14 tahun—tampak ragu-ragu mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Lenka.

Yuuma mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada saku seragamnya lalu menatap Lenka, "_Gomenasai_, Lenka_-chan_. Aku menyukai gadis lain."

Lenka mengetahui siapa gadis lain yang dimaksud Yuuma—pasti Megurine Luka.

Dan—Lenka hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berkata, "_Daijoubu da_. _Jaa nee_."

Kaki Lenka berbalik ke belakang—berjalan perlahan—lalu dia berlari serta menangis dengan suara kecil.

*_Flashback End_*

.

.

.

.

_Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu, Yuuma_-senpai_? _pikir Lenka mengenang masa lalu cintanya yang pahit, _Aku takkan pernah menyukai siapapun lagi. Aku tak mau dicampakkan untuk kedua kalinya._

"Ada apa, Lenka?" tanya Gumi heran melihat Lenka terus-terusan merenung, "Ada masalah?"

Lenka berusaha tersenyum, "_Iie_. _Nandemonai_."

.

.

.

.

[15.30 pm] (nie jam-nya bener gk nih? –" bingung klo sore pkek am atau pm)

Lenka berjalan melewati lorong kelas yang lumayan sepi. Maklum, semua murid sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang ada di sekolah. Saat Lenka lewat, dia melihat seorang _office boy_ sedang menyapu lorong kelas. Lenka memfokuskan pandangannya lagi ke depan. Dia sengaja pulang lebih terlambat karena dia ingin merenungkan pikirannya.

Rambut _honeyblonde_-nya sedikit berkibar karena salah satu jendela di lorong kelas terbuka. Lenka menengok sekilas keluar jendela dan melihat seseorang.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam kelam bagaikan langit pada malam hari. Irisnya bagaikan lemon. Dia menatap ke arah Lenka dengan tatapan tajam, membuat Lenka sontak terkejut.

Kagene Rei.

_Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan dia?_ pikir Lenka sambil membuang muka dan kembali berjalan.

*Syut!*

Lenka kaget saat merasa ada angin berhembus di depannya, dan kini dia bisa melihat—Kagene Rei ada di hadapannya.

_Hah?! Bagaimana bisa?!_ pikir Lenka kaget, _Bukankah tadi dia ada di gedung sebelah, tepat saat aku menatapnya dari jendela?! Kenapa dia bisa ada di hadapanku sekarang?!_

Rei tampak menatap Lenka dengan tajam—membuat Lenka semakin pucat melihatnya.

"Ka-ga-mi-ne-len-ka." Rei mengeja kartu pelajar yang dikalungkan di leher Lenka, "Murid kelas 10, ya? Ternyata _kouhai_."

_Apa urusanmu, huh?!_ Lenka marah di dalam hatinya.

Rei berbalik menatap wajah Lenka dengan tatapan tajam lagi, "Aku merasa aneh dengan dirimu."

_Aneh?_ pikir Lenka bingung.

"Meskipun kau diam begitu—aku tahu kau sebenarnya berbicara di dalam hatimu, kok." Rei memasang senyum menyeringai.

_Hah?! Kok bisa?!_ Lenka menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya.

Rei tersenyum licik lagi, "Ketahuan kalau sebenarnya kamu kesal aku ada disini, kan? Kagamine Lenka?"

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya Lenka.

"Akhirnya kau mau bicara juga," Rei tertawa kecil, "Kau sangat unik dan punya hawa manusia yang aneh."

_Hawa manusia yang aneh?_ Lenka mengerutkan keningnya, _Bukankah dia juga manusia?_

"Bukan," Rei menutup kelopak matanya, lalu membuka kelopak matanya lagi—

"Aku vampir."

[_Tsuzuku_!]

.

.

.

.

Author: akhirnya bisa nulis nie fic jga~~~

Lenka: wah, senang jga aq jd main chara!

Rei: knp aq jd vampir menyebalkan disini?!

Author: gapapa, keren kan klo Rei jd vampir?

Gumi: aq gk prnh suka Rei tahu!

Luka, Yukari, IA: kapan kami muncul?

Author: sabar! di chap selanjutnya bakal lanjut kok! ada kalian pastinya!

Lenka: okey! skip saja dialog gaje ini dan review plsz!


	2. Ch 2: HI-MI-TSU

_**Kyuketsuki-kun**_**, **_**Watashi wa Anata ga Aishiteimasu**_**!**

**Ch. 2: **_**HI**_**-**_**MI**_**-**_**TSU**_

**Warning:**

Kesamaan nama **tokoh**, **judul**, **film**, **merk makanan**, blablabla hanya diambil utk **humor** semata

.

.

.

.

[_dialogue_]

Rei: judul ch. 2 'HI-MI-TSU'?

Author: bacanya HIMITSU. klo dipisah menurut huruf hiragana sih jd HI-MI-TSU.

Lenka: kasian kan pembacanya jd bingung.

Author: kan cuma memberikan keunikan judul –"\

Gumi: ah, udahlah! skip and enjoy reading!

.

.

.

.

…_aku vampir…_

*_speechless_*

"Ap—apa?" Lenka tampak kaget mendengarnya, "Va… vampir? Memangnya di dunia ini ada vampir?"

Rei mendengus kesal, "Ya—tentu saja! Kamu kira vampir hanya mitos atau sekedar cerita seperti _twilight_, gitu?"

_Ya—kupikir begitu_, batin Lenka masih tidak percaya.

"Kalau begitu, coba buktikan bahwa kau adalah vampir," Lenka menatap sinis ke arah Rei, "Aku masih belum bisa percaya."

Rei menaikkan alis, "Oh? Masih belum bisa percaya? Oke, akan kubuktikan."

*hup*

"Huwaa~!" Lenka kaget mengetahui bahwa dirinya digendong Rei dengan _bridal style_, "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!"

Rei tersenyum menyeringai, "Membuktikan bahwa diriku vampir,"

*Wuush*

Seketika itu, Rei melompat keluar dari jendela gedung sekolah. Lenka hanya bisa ketakutan. Perutnya mual dan kepalanya pusing.

"A-APA YANG K-KAU LAKUKAN?!" Lenka berteriak marah—setengah pusing.

Rei tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan—

_Masaka…_ pikir Lenka, _Kami berdua terbang—tanpa sayap?!_

[_dialogue_]

Rei: emg vampir bisa terbang?

Author: ngambil ide dari twilight vrooh…

Lenka: yaelah… author-nya kgk kreatif –"\

Author: oke, Lenka scratch… keluarkan dari daftar main chara.

Lenka: ah, author-nya jahat! iya, iya!

Author: *evil smirk*

Gumi: laaah… kapan aq muncul?

Author: skip aja, reader~

Gumi: AUTHOR NYEBELIN! *bawa katana panjang 8 meter*

Author: *run*

[_dialogue end_]

"Nah, sebentar lagi—" Rei menanjakkan kakinya pada dahan pohon, "—sampai!"

*BLUGH!*

Lenka terkejut bukan main saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya terjatuh—untungnya dia jatuh di kasur.

Tunggu—di kasur?

"Eh? Dimana ini?" Lenka langsung bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

Rei berdiri lalu menjawab, "Di kamarku."

"Tidak mungkin!" Lenka tampak _shock_ lalu segera berjalan mundur—menjauhi kasur Rei.

Rei mendekati Lenka, "Masih belum percaya? Terbang tanpa sayap adalah salah satu kemampuan vampir,"

"Aku—belum bisa percaya!" Lenka masih mencari-cari alasan, "Ada bukti lain?"

Rei menaikkan alis, "Bukti yang lain?"

"Ya—yang lain! Yang kenyataan!" seru Lenka.

Rei mengernyitkan dahi, "Bukankah yang tadi sudah menunjukkan kenyataan?"

"Aku belum bisa percaya, kan?! Ngotot amat, sih?!" teriak Lenka.

Rei memasang _evil smirk_ terbaiknya, "Oke, sesuai kemauanmu, Kamine Lenka."

"Salah—namaku Kagamine Le—"

Lenka tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena terkejut—Rei menggigit lehernya.

_Da… darah…_ tubuh Lenka bergetar saat darah mengalir dari lehernya, _Dia benar-benar meminum darahku…_

*Bruk!*

Lenka langsung pingsan karena kekurangan darah. Sebelum matanya terpejam, dia bisa merasakan darah hangat masih mengalir dari lehernya—menyentuh daun telinganya. Kelopak matanya bisa melihat Rei—bibirnya penuh darah dan dia tersenyum menyeringai. Kelopak matanya terpejam sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

"H—hng…"

Lenka membuka kelopak matanya. Kedua tangannya mengucek-ngucek matanya. Pandangannya agak buram. Kemudian, semakin jelas saat kedua bola mata tersebut terbuka penuh.

_Aku… sudah ada di kamarku…_ Lenka mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya, _Eh… leherku…_

Ada kain putih tertutup perban di leher Lenka.

Lenka masih bingung dan mengerjapkan matanya lagi, _Rei itu beneran vampir, ya… apakah aku harus tutup mulut? Jangan-jangan dia memulangkanku kemarin?_

Pandangan Lenka beralih pada jam dinding pada kamarnya.

[08.03 am]

_Aku terlambat…_ pikir Lenka _shock_.

.

.

.

.

Sebagai hukuman karena keterlambatan Lenka, dia terpaksa mencabuti rumput satu sekolah.

-bersama Gumi yang kebetulan juga terlambat.

"Yap, aku sudah dapat setengah." Lenka berlompat girang, "Sekarang giliranmu, Gumi! Kamu, kan, yang menyuruhku selesaikan setengahnya!"

Gumi mengangguk pasrah, "Iya, iya."

*Dua jam kemudian*

"_Nicely done_!" Gumi berteriak girang, "Ayo kita menuju ke kelas!"

Lenka mengangguk sambil berjalan di depan Gumi. Gumi berjalan di belakang Lenka dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Hei, Lenka…" Gumi menyentuh pundak Lenka, "Apa pendapatmu tentang Rei itu?"

Lenka menengok ke arah Gumi dengan wajah pucat, "Dia menyeramkan."

"Menyeramkan?!" Gumi terkejut, "Rasanya kau hanya pernah mendengar rumornya saja!"

"Aku berbincang dengannya kemarin," jawab Lenka sambil membuang muka, berjalan lagi ke depan, "Lupakan saja apa yang barusan kukatakan."

Gumi mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa? Kau berbincang dengannya?"

"Kenapa Gumi?" Lenka hanya bertanya dengan bingung.

*BRAK!*

"KAU KEMARIN BERBINCANG DENGANNYA?" Gumi tampak marah sambil menekan tangannya ke pundak Lenka, "ENAK SAJA, AKU YANG SEKELAS DENGANNYA TAK PERNAH BERBINCANG DENGANNYA!"

Lenka terkejut melihat sikap kasar Gumi kepadanya. Tubuh Lenka bergetar hebat. Gumi menatapnya dengan _deathglare_ yang sangat menyeramkan. Gumi menekan pundak Lenka hingga terdengar suara 'kretek'.

"AKU AKAN MEMATAHKAN TULANGMU!" teriak Gumi. Kemarahannya makin menjadi.

Lenka terkejut mendengarnya. Tekanan Gumi semakin kuat pada pundaknya dan Lenka merasa bahwa Gumi benar-benar mau mematahkan tulangnya.

*Grep!*

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nakajima Megumi?!"

Lenka sangat mengenal suara tersebut. Sebuah tangan memukul kedua tangan Gumi yang hendak mematahkan tulang selangka Lenka. Surai hitam kelamnya dan iris lemon miliknya membuat Lenka terkejut.

"Rei!" teriak Gumi terkejut, "Ma—maaf!"

Rei menatap Gumi dengan tatapan tajam, "Apa yang hendak kau lakukan pada Kagamine?"

"Aku—tidak ada apapun," muka Gumi tampak memerah, "Aku suka Rei!"

Rei menatap Gumi sambil menaikkan alisnya, "Aku takkan pernah menerima pernyataan cinta dari seseorang yang telah melukai Kagamine."

Gumi menatap Rei dengan pandangan sedih. Setetes airmata menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Gumi…" Lenka menatap Gumi sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Baru pertama kali dia melihat Gumi menangis.

Rei menggandeng tangan Lenka, "Lupakan saja dia. Aku bisa menjadi temanmu yang lebih baik dibanding dia."

Rei menarik tangan Lenka dengan setengah memaksa. Lenka masih memandang wajah Gumi yang terlihat _shock_. Sebelum akhirnya, perasaan prihatin Lenka berubah menjadi kebencian terhadap Gumi. Sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah aku tidak salah lihat?"

Seorang gadis bersurai _violet _tampak heran. Bola matanya yang berwarna serupa dengan rambutnya menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Lenka yang berjalan bersama Rei.

"Kenapa Yukari? Kau merasakan hawa manusia yang aneh?"

Sedangkan gadis di sampingnya, berambut _golden blonde_ dengan iris _azure_ yang indah, juga mulai setuju dengan keheranan Yukari.

Mereka adalah—Aria dan Yukari.

"Ada aroma darah yang berbeda dengan manusia biasa," Aria tersenyum kecil, "Gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ itu punya darah yang spesial."

Yukari menaikkan alis, "Benar, kan? Indra penciumanku takkan pernah salah."

"Jangan-jangan, Rei mendekati dia karena ingin memanfaatkan darahnya?" Aria tersenyum licik, "Aku takkan membiarkan Rei mendapatkan gadis itu terlebih dahulu. Aku akan mendapatkannya."

Yukari menatap tajam ke arah Aria, "Aku akan mendapatkannya lebih dahulu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerjasama? Nanti kalau kita berhasil menangkap gadis itu, kita potong saja tubuhnya jadi dua." usul Aria.

"Setuju." ujar Yukari menjabat tangannya dengan Aria.

.

.

.

.

[_Tsuzuku_!]


	3. Ch 3: Take Something Precious

_**Kyuketsuki-kun**_**, **_**Watashi wa Anata ga Aishiteimasu**_**!**

**Ch. 3: Take Something Precious From Lenka**

**Warning:**

Kesamaan nama **tokoh**,** ide**, **judul**, **film**, dsb hanya untuk **kesenangan **semata.

.

.

.

[04.07 pm]

Gumi menatap toko di hadapannya—dengan tatapan tajam dan serius. Kakinya melangkah dengan mantap ke dalam toko tersebut sambil menatap benda-benda di toko. Barang-barang antic berjejeran di toko tersebut. Gumi terkagum menatapnya, tapi tidak lupa tentang tujuannya datang ke toko ini.

"_Youkoso_, maaf jika saya terlambat melayani."

Gumi menengok. Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut _golden blonde_ yang memakai _kimono _yang panjang dan rumit. Irisnya yang berwarna _ocean blue_ tampak sangat teduh, mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat dibencinya—

Kagamine Lenka.

"Kau mirip dengan seseorang—" ujar Gumi mengernyitkan dahinya, "—yang kubenci."

Gadis tersebut tersenyum, "Oh, ya? Perkenalkan, aku pemilik toko ini. Namaku Aria."

Gumi mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menaruhnya di dadanya. Dia menatap serius ke arah Aria sambil berkata, "Aku dengar—bahwa setiap barang di toko ini dapat mengabulkan permohonan apapun!"

"Ya—tepat sekali, nona Nakajima Megumi." jawab Aria sambil tersenyum.

Gumi tampak terkejut, "Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Lupakan tentang namamu, beritahukan apa yang kau inginkan." ujar Aria sambil tersenyum.

Gumi mengangguk sambil menutup kelopak matanya, lalu membuka kelopak matanya kembali—

.

.

.

.

"**Ambil sesuatu yang berharga dari Kagamine Lenka."**

.

.

.

.

*_skip time_*

[11.15 am]

"Kagene_-senpai_!" panggil Lenka ceria, "Aku sudah membuatkan _bento _untukmu!"

Rei menengok ke arah Lenka dengan tatapan dingin, "Aku, kan, vampir."

_Oiya, lupa…_ Lenka tampak menggaruk lehernya dengan canggung.

*Set*

"Tapi—tidak apa-apa, kan, sekali-kali makan masakan manusia?" ujar Rei sambil mengambil kotak bekal dari tangan Lenka.

Lenka hanya bisa tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, _hihihi… meskipun dia dingin, tapi baik._

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, Lenka." Rei merengkuh wajah Lenka dengan kedua tangannya, "Mau tahu alasan aku baik padamu?"

Seketika itu—bibir Lenka menyentuh bibir Rei dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

"Rei menyukai gadis pemilik darah suci itu?" tanya Yukari sambil menyibakkan rambut _twintail _miliknya, "Heheh, dia bodoh sekali. Padahal jika gadis itu dibunuh dan dijadikan persembahan, kita bisa hidup abadi dengan kekuatan tidak terbatas."

Aria tersenyum, "Sahabat gadis pemilik darah suci itu memintaku mengambil sesuatu yang berharga darinya."

"Oh? Sesuatu yang berharga?" Yukari menaikkan alisnya, "Apa tindakan yang ingin kau ambil, Aria?"

Aria mengambil sebuah bola kristal dari sakunya, "Kita lihat saja, apa yang akan terjadi nanti."

.

.

.

.

"_**Take something precious from Kagamine Lenka**_**."**

.

.

.

.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk, Kagene_-senpai_." ujar Lenka setelah melepaskan ciuman Rei.

Rei menajamkan pandangannya, "Entah kenapa aku juga…"

*Pyaaash!*

Sebuah kilatan cahaya melewati Rei. Hal itu membuat sebagian rambut kelam Rei terpotong. Bola mata Rei dan Lenka membulat melihatnya.

"Apa yang—" Rei menengok ke belakang, "Yukari—"

"Hehe, kau masih mengingatku rupanya, Rei." Yukari langsung muncul dari balik pohon. Jaket yang serupa dengan warna rambutnya berkibar layaknya rambut _twintail _yang menyembul keluar dari tudung jaketnya.

Rei menggertakkan giginya, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!"

Yukari merentangkan kedua lengannya, lalu melompat tinggi ke langit. Dia memasang senyum mematikan sambil mengucapkan sesuatu, "MARI BERMAIN!"

"Aku tidak berniat bermain kali ini, Yukari!" Rei berteriak dengan marah, "Tapi, jika itu maumu, aku akan menghancurkanmu berkeping-keping!"

*Druuuuaaaar!*

Sebuah kilatan cahaya menyambar lagi mengenai rambut Rei. Hampir. Untung saja Rei sangat sigap menghindar. Lenka hanya bisa berdiam diri saat melihat pertarungan antara Yukari dan Rei tersebut.

"Kau sepertinya benar-benar menyukai gadis berdarah suci itu, huh?" Yukari melancarkan pukulan ke arah pundak Rei, "Maaf untuk pukulannya."

Rei mengangkat kakinya dan menendang perut Yukari, "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Ugh!" Yukari melompat sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit, "Rasakan ini!"

*Blugh!*

Sebuah batu menyentuh kepala Rei, "Kau payah, ya?! Cuma melempariku dengan sebuah batu begini?!"

"Memangnya kamu kira aku ini siapa?!" Yukari berteriak sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya, "Jika kau ingin merasakan kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya—RASAKAN INI!"

*DUAAAR!*

Rei melompat sambil menggendong tubuh Lenka agar tidak terkena serangan Yukari. Rei menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat. Dia mendarat di salah satu dahan pohon—masih dalam keadaan menggendong Lenka.

"_Arigatoo_… Kagene_-senpai_…" pipi Lenka tersipu malu.

Rei menatap serius ke arah Yukari, "_Doita_. Kita harus lebih waspada."

"Jadi kau hanya bisa menghindar begitu?!" Yukari berteriak marah, "Dasar vampir pengecut!"

Rei malompat dan terbang di langit sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Jadi kau menyebutku pengecut, Yukari? Jangan asal bicara dahulu—_BLACK IMPACT_!"

*WUUUSH!*

"_DARKNESS SHIELD_!" Yukari berteriak keras, lalu muncul perisai hitam raksasa di hadapannya.

*BUUUSSSHH!*

"Cih!" Rei mengernyitkan dahi sambil menatap tajam ke arah Yukari, "_LIGHTNING ATTACK_!"

*SYUUUSSHH*

"Sepertinya sudah cukup sampai disini!" Yukari menghindari serangan Rei sambil melemparkan dua _shuriken_ ke arah Rei. _Shuriken_ tersebut menggores pipi sebelah kiri Rei, membentuk sebuah goresan lumayan panjang hingga ke pelipisnya.

Yukari lalu menghilang.

.

.

.

.

"Aww! Sakit tahu!"

"_Senpai_, bisakah diam sebentar?!"

[_skip time_, 03.57 pm]

Rei terdiam mendengar teguran Lenka yang sibuk mengobati beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Lenka tampak kesal mendengar keluhan Rei yang 'ini' dan 'itu'.

"Kalau mengeluh terus, obati sendiri saja, _senpai_!" Lenka ngambek dan melempar handuk basah yang dia gunakan untuk mengobati Rei ke kasur UKS.

Rei membuang muka, "Memangnya aku peduli? Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri."

Lenka menenteng tas selempangnya dengan kesal sambil keluar UKS. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepada Rei.

Sedangkan Rei—dia sebenarnya diam-diam peduli dan khawatir terhadap keselamatan Lenka.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi…

.

.

.

.

[09.30 pm]

"Huuuh… _senpai _menyebalkan!" Lenka membanting sandalnya ke arah lantai, membuat bercak kecokelatan di lantainya, "Nggak peduli lantai kotor! Pokoknya aku marah!"

*Blugh*

Lenka melempar tubuhnya ke kasur empuk miliknya. Wajahnya tenggelam di bantal bergambar penyanyi favoritnya—_Babymetal_ (kok ada _Babymetal_? '-').

Senpai _menyebalkan! Aku takkan pernah menemuinya lagi! _batin Lenka marah, _Aku takkan pernah memaafkannya! Takkan—_

*WUUUSH! BRUUK!*

"Huwaa~?!" Lenka berteriak terkejut ketika jendela kamarnya terbuka dan seseorang melesat masuk—terjatuh tepat di karpet kamar Lenka.

"Aduh~"

Suara rintihan terdengar dari orang itu. Rambut hitam kelamnya, bola mata bagaikan jeruk yang dimilikinya, gigi taring yang tajam saat mulutnya terbuka—atau saat dia menggertakkan giginya—

"Kagene_-senpai_?!"

Lenka berseru kaget ketika seseorang yang melesat memasuki kamarnya melalui jendela tersebut adalah Rei.

"Kenapa _senpai_ disini…?" Lenka bingung, tapi juga kesal, "Kalau ketahuan _okaa-san_ nanti… Hmph!"

Rei membekap mulut Lenka sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan mulut, "Ssh~"

Rei memberi isyarat bahwa ada seseorang yang datang mendekati pintu kamar Lenka. Lenka mengangguk. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Lenka. Setelah dirasa aman, Rei melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Lenka.

"Aku hampir kehabisan nafas…" Lenka menghela nafas lega, "Hampir saja ketahuan _okaa-san_…"

Rei hanya menatap Lenka, "Karena aku vampir, pendengaranku sangat baik. Selain itu, aku bisa mencium darah manusia. Hawa panas manusia juga sangat mencolok bagi para vampir."

"Oh, begitu…" Lenka manggut-manggut, melupakan kekesalannya pada Rei.

Rei mendecakkan lidah, "Kukira kau akan marah dan membanting tubuhku keluar jendela…"

Lenka bingung beberapa saat, "Kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau marah padaku?" tanya Rei.

"Ah, benar juga…" Lenka tiba-tiba sadar dan merasa dirinya seperti orang bodoh.

*PLAKK!*

"Kenapa aku baru sadar bahwa aku bertengkar dengan Kagene_-senpai_?" Lenka mengayunkan telapak tangannya yang habis dibuat menampar Rei, "Aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh…"

Rei hanya meringis kecil memegangi pipi kanannya yang memerah akibat ditampar Lenka.

"Dasar _senpai _menyebalkan, cepat keluar dari kamarku…" Lenka memasang _deathglare_ menyeramkan.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu," Rei mendengus kesal sambil melompat dari jendela.

Lenka menatap kepergian Rei dari kamarnya dengan perasaan marah. Saat dia berbalik untuk tidur siang di kasur empuknya, dia melihat sebuah bungkusan diatas kasurnya.

"Apa ini?" Lenka mengambil bungkusan itu dan membuka isinya.

Kumpulan bunga _chrysanthemum_.

"Apa? Bunga?" Lenka bingung. Dia lalu melihat secarik kertas di antara kumpulan bunga _chrysanthemum_ tersebut.

_Kadang aku berpikir Lenka sangat mirip bunga _chrysanthemum_. Indah dan tidak terduga. R._

R, inisial untuk Rei.

Seketika itu, Lenka menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sambil mengatakan:

"_Baka_. Jangan bilang kalau aku mulai menyukai lelaki vampir sialan itu."

.

.

.

.

~_Tsuzuku_!~

[A/N]

Whoaa… dpt ide cerita setelah lihat green house sekolah yang penuh bunga chrysanthemum. O  
>tapi aneh jga rasanya klo kasih bunga ke orang yang disukai? mungkin karena ngasih cokelat ke org yg disukai sudah terlalu mainstream .-.<p>

jgn lupa review, plsz!


	4. Ch 4: Sacred Blood

_**Kyuketsuki-kun, Watashi wa Anata ga Aishiteimasu!**_

**Ch 4: Sacred Blood**

.

.

.

.

[08.00 am]

"_Ohayyo_," sapa Lenka ketika memasuki kelasnya.

"_Ohayyo_ _mo_, Lenka_-chan_." balas beberapa teman sekelasnya.

Lenka duduk di bangkunya dan menaruh tasnya di kolong meja. Diam-diam, Lenka melihat bukunya yang terselip bunga _chrysanthemum_ yang diberikan Rei. Supaya tidak layu, Lenka mengeringkannya dan menempelkannya pada buku hariannya. Tidak banyak yang Lenka keringkan, hanya empat bunga. Sisanya layu dan terpaksa Lenka tebarkan di halaman rumahnya. Saat ibunya bertanya darimana bunga tersebut, Lenka hanya tersenyum dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kara pun.

"Lenka-_chan_, aku dengar kau dekat dengan Kagene_-senpai_, ya?"

*Deg!*

Lenka hampir terlonjak ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Ternyata, itu adalah suara Sakine Meiko, salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Eh… _iie_… hanya teman saja." jawab Lenka canggung.

Meiko menaikkan alis, tersenyum menggoda sambil menyikut Lenka, "Oh… _hontou_?"

Lenka mengangguk mantap, "Mana mungkin aku menyukainya setelah sahabatku terkhianati…"

"Apa? Apa?" Meiko terkejut mendengarnya, "Kau dan _sahabat_mu yang kau maksud bertengkar memperebutkan Kagene_-senpai_?"

Lenka menutup mulutnya secara spontan, _baka…_ pikirnya kesal.

"_Iie_… _nandemonai_." Lenka tersenyum dipaksakan.

Meiko mengelus punggung Lenka, "Ada masalah diantara kamu, Nakajima_-senpai_ dan Kagene-_senpai_, kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu…" Lenka terkejut mendengar ucapan Meiko.

Meiko tertawa hambar, "Aku sering melihatmu sendiri, Lenka-chan. Sahabat yang kau maksud pasti Nakajima Megumi-_senpai_, karena hanya itulah sahabatmu disini. Wajar saja kalau aku bisa menebak."

"Tapi… kenapa kau bisa tahu? Jarang ada orang memperhatikanku…"

Meiko tersenyum penuh kemisteriusan, "Aku memperhatikanmu sejak dulu, sang pemilik darah suci…"

"Apa?" Lenka semakin kaget ketika mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja, dari aroma tubuhmu… pasti kau menjadi incaran para vampir seperti Kagene-_senpai_. Pemilik darah suci yang menjadi rebutan hampir jadi hal wajar bagi para vampir di dunia ini."

Lenka membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Meiko.

"Vampir… katamu?"

.

.

.

.

"Cih, sihirnya tidak berhasil, Aria." Yukari mendengus kesal sambil duduk di dahan pohon, tepat di dekat kelas Lenka.

Aria hanya tersenyum, "Aku telah mengecewakan Gumi, tapi tak apa-apa. Pemilik darah suci memang kuat dan bisa menangkal sihir."

"Iya, aku pernah mendengarnya dari orangtuaku…" Yukari mematahkan salah satu ranting pohon dan meremasnya hingga hancur, "…pemilik darah suci adalah orang yang istimewa dan langka. Siapapun yang meminum darahnya akan abadi dan tak terkalahkan. Sihir dari dalam darah suci bisa mencegah malapetaka dan membawa keberuntungan. Namun, mencari pemilik darah suci juga sulit, karena mereka hanya lahir disaat bulan purnama darah."

Aria menaruh jari telunjuknya di pipinya, "Karena bulan purnama darah berwarna merah seperti darah, bulan tersebut membawa kesucian bagi bayi yang lahir saat momen tersebut. Lahirlah pemilik darah suci."

"Huuh… sampai kapan kita harus sabar menunggu, Ariaaaaa? Aku tidak mau pemilik darah suci itu sampai direbut Rei atau… Meiko."

Aria mengangguk sambil menatap ke jendela kelas Lenka, "Meiko juga sudah mengincarnya, ya?"

"Pemilik darah suci terlalu banyak diincar," Yukari menatap tajam ke arah Aria, "Cepat, sebelum terlambat."

"Jangan gegabah, kita tidak boleh beraksi terlalu mencolok disini." Aria menggeleng, "Jika kau mau menghabisinya, lakukan disaat yang tepat."

Yukari mencibir, "Kau terlalu perfeksionis, Aria."

"Kalau tidak perfeksionis, kau mungkin sudah mati dibunuh Rei."

.

.

.

.

[11.20 am, _break time_]

Pusing.

Lenka sangat pusing sekarang.

"Kenapa… dunia ini terasa begitu sempit?" tanya Lenka sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Rei menggelengkan kepala dengan prihatin "Karena hanya ada dua orang yang menempatinya, Kagene Rei dan Kagamine Lenka."

*PLAKK!*

"Aku, kan, hanya bercanda…" Rei memegangi pipi kanannya yang habis ditampar Lenka.

Lenka menatap Rei dengan _deathglare_ mematikan, membuat Rei mengatakan; "Maaf."

"Uwoo~~ kalian ternyata sangat akrab…" Meiko tersenyum manis, "Begitu, kan, Kagene-_senpai_?"

Rei menatap Meiko dengan acuh tak acuh, "Dasar. Bongkar rahasia secara sembarangan saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, Lenka_-chan_ adalah pemilik darah suci…" Meiko menatap Lenka sambil tersenyum, "Kalau tidak diberitahu tentang vampir, nanti dia akan dihabisi."

Lenka hanya menatap Rei dan Meiko secara bergantian, "Aku tidak mengerti omongan kalian. Vampir susah dimengerti."

Meiko hanya menahan tawa.

"Lenka, asal kau tahu… sebenarnya kau pemilik darah suci." Rei menatap Lenka dengan tatapan serius, membuat Lenka terkejut.

"Apa itu?" tanya Lenka bingung,

Rei menghela nafas panjang, "Pemilik darah suci adalah manusia yang terlahir memiliki darah yang suci. Hal itu disebabkan karena mereka lahir di bulan purnama darah. Karena bulan purnama darah berwarna merah seperti darah, bulan tersebut membawa kesucian bagi bayi yang lahir saat momen tersebut. Itulah asal usul pemilik darah suci."

"Jadi… darahku suci?" Lenka menatap dirinya sendiri dengan tidak percaya, "Lalu… kenapa aku diincar oleh para vampir?"

"Karena, pemilik darah suci adalah sumber kekuatan yang sangat berharga bagi para vampir. Darah suci pada pemilik darah suci dapat mencegah malapetaka dan membawa keberuntungan. Vampir yang meminum darahnya akan abadi dan punya kekuatan tak terkalahkan." jelas Meiko panjang lebar.

Lenka manggut-manggut, lalu bertanya lagi, "Tapi… Kagene-_senpai _pernah meminum darahku… apakah itu berarti Kagene_-senpai_ menjadi abadi dan tak terkalahkan?"

Rei menggaruk kepalanya sambil berpikir, "Vampir akan mendapatkan keabadian dan kekuatan tak terkalahkan setelah menghisap darah sang pemilik darah suci hingga habis, kalau bisa memakan dagingnya juga."

"HII!" Lenka terkejut mendengarnya, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Jangan menakut-nakuti Lenka_-chan_, Kagene_-senpai_!" bentak Meiko sambil memukul punggung Rei dengan keras, membuat Rei mengatakan "Aduh!" dengan suara sangat keras.

Meiko lalu tersenyum dipaksakan, "Tenang saja! Aku akan melindungimu!"

"_Souka_?" tanya Lenka agak khawatir, lagipula Meiko juga vampir.

"_Hai'_… _sou da yo_."

Namun, entah kenapa Lenka sangat meyakini jawaban Meiko.

.

.

.

.

[03.10 pm, pulang sekolah]

"Kenapa… ? Kenapa…?"

Gumi meremas kertas yang dia pegang dengan kesal.

"Kenapa keberuntungan selalu berpihak pada Lenka…?"

Kakinya berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri trotoar. Dia menggertakkan giginya, membiarkan angin menerpa tubuhnya. Saking kesalnya, dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, hampir menabrak tiang listrik.

*Duk!*

Dan—ternyata dia benar-benar menabrak tiang listrik.

"Aduh!" serunya. Dia terjatuh di trotoar sambil memegangi dahinya yang tadi menabrak tiang listrik terlebih dahulu.

"Wah, wah, Nakajima Megumi. Kau terlalu ceroboh."

Gumi mengangkat kepalanya dan mencoba melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya. Suara tersebut sangat familiar, tapi siapa…?

Ketika Gumi dapat melihat wajahnya, entah kenapa dia mengenalnya. Tapi, dia lupa siapa namanya. Rambut _golden blonde_ ikal miliknya sangat indah dan… bola mata _ocean blue_ itu… tidak salah lagi, mengingatkannya pada Lenka.

"Kau… penyihir yang kumintai permohonan…" gumam Gumi, masih memegangi kepalanya, "…aku lupa siapa namamu…"

"Perkenalan ulang," gadis berambut _golden blonde_ itu tertawa hambar, "_Aria desu_."

"_Gumi desu_." balas Gumi sambil berdiri, "Aku kesal karena permohonanku saat itu tidak terkabulkan."

Aria tersenyum sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, "Oh… soal itu…"

"Kau menipuku?" tanya Gumi geram.

Aria menggeleng sambil tersenyum lagi, "Tidak. Itu terjadi karena dia pemilik darah suci."

"Hah?" Gumi bingung ketika mendengarnya, "Pemilik… darah suci? Apa itu?"

Jari telunjuk Aria berada di pipinya, "Pemilik darah suci bisa mencegah malapetaka yang datang dan malah membawa keberuntungan. Jadi, Lenka tidak akan pernah sial."

"Kenapa?!" Gumi memekik marah, "Jelaskan padaku, kenapa dia bisa menjadi pemilik darah suci?!"

Aria tersenyum, "Jangan marah dulu, Megumi. Itu akan terjadi sebaliknya jika kau berhasil membunuhnya, meminum semua darahnya dan memakan dagingnya. Kau tahu?"

.

.

.

.

[07.04 pm, _sleeping time_]

Lenka bersenandung pelan sambil mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama berwarna biru kesukaannya. Setelah memakai piyama, dia menggosok giginya di wastafel dan mencuci mukanya.

"_Oyasumi_," ujar Lenka sambil melompat ke kasur, menarik selimut, dan mematikan lampu tidurnya. Dia tidak tahu mengatakan _oyasumi_ pada siapa, tapi setidaknya itu dapat membuatnya lebih tenang jika tidur.

Namun, terdengar suara yang mengejutkan dari balik jendela kamar Lenka, membuat Lenka terbangun lagi dari tidurnya. Bola matanya menelusuri jendela kamarnya, dia bisa melihat seseorang masuk lewat jendela yang telah dibuka secara paksa tersebut.

Iris _blue-sapphire_ Lenka melebar ketika melihat siapa yang memasuki kamarnya.

Terlebih lagi pada benda yang dibawanya di tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

.

~_Tsuzuku_!~


End file.
